


c'mon let me ride

by r1ker



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 19:14:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6296617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r1ker/pseuds/r1ker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/skylargrey/cmonletmeride.html</p></blockquote>





	c'mon let me ride

"I want you to sit on my face."

 

Ray's eyes are damn near about to bulge out of his head when he hears Leonard say this. He is already on the path to overload, skin to skin with Leonard for the first time since they began this recurring series of coming together. They lie on Ray's bed facing one another, clothes either half hanging to their bodies or balled up on the floor. While they have no contact at this moment, at the sound of Leonard's request, they soon find themselves moving together to fit as one, a knee sliding between one's legs.

 

He runs a hand through his hair and finds his hand shaking as his fingers comb through. But soon Ray nods, finds absolutely zero reason to raise complaint other than the unspoken question of maintaining balance, and edges up on Leonard's chest, one of his hands pushing Leonard back into the pillow and as a result, causing his knees to crook to very damn near make a perfect seat for Ray.

 

He looks down, sees blue eyes twinkling at him with what could be mischief but comes off as unwavering lust. There's the one he fell for, not leaving behind troublemaking for sex but rather embracing it. Ray scrubs a hand across Leonard's scalp softly, lets his finger trail down to the shell of the man's ear, and when he moves up even more one of his thumbs holds Leonard's jaw agape. Leonard's grin is distorted as a thumb pulls down on his lip, blind adoration wanting to feel the gesture of satisfaction from the inside.

 

At first Ray tries to configure the positioning of their bodies as to just how they're going to draw pleasure from this. He edges up a little too much and has to murmur an apology when he grinds a little too hard against Leonard's chin. Leonard's hand comes up from his side, grips Ray's cock gently and eases it into his mouth. Ray breathes in sharp and tries to act like his brain's not totally fixating on the slip of Leonard's mouth against him, just behind his balls where it makes his knees weaken.

 

Soon Ray feels the prod of Leonard's tongue, exploring with short strokes but making no move to really make a difference as to the persistent ache of lust in Ray's gut. He moves his hips automatically into the roll of Leonard's mouth, tries and fails to grip onto his head to get him to move exactly where he should be. But soon they find a pace they both can agree on as to what will draw this out the longest. Ray moves against Leonard's face, one hand on the top of his head with his knees rocking against the bed. In response Leonard slides against the bed sheets, back finding no traction as he does well in compensating for the weight of Ray on his face. And Ray? Ray's sky high before they have a chance to get a few feet off of the ground.

 

And while it's the strangest sensation Ray's ever felt, it's one of the best. Maybe the best, he doesn't have enough time to judge it against other good things he's felt over his years on Earth. Soon Leonard's tongue makes it to his hole, catching on the rim but soon making a dedicated effort to gain entrance. Ray almost cries out, a full bodied yell threatening to sneak out from behind his grinding teeth, when it does, edging in slowly. He's gasping when it gets entirely inside him, Leonard breathing out hard against his skin. Through the breathlessness that sensation produced comes an elated grin – this is going better, much better than he had anticipated once hearing Leonard's request – but soon he's back to business, rocking up and in to Leonard's face.

 

"Oh, god," Ray huffs out when Leonard eases back, lets his nose trail up the underside of Ray's cock. A few harsh breaths hit the sensitive skin there. They soon are followed by inhaling, open-mouthed kisses meant to hit where his veins have risen to the surface, gorged with blood. Once, Leonard bites at the skin behind Ray's balls, not hard enough to draw blood or even hurt, but a teethful of skin performed to make Ray yelp, and it most certainly does.

 

Ray knows he's trembling but he honest to God can't help it; if he tried to stay still the orgasm he's been staving off for ten minutes would come through all too soon. In the past he's come far too soon, been met with a declaration of _it's fine, next time I'll hold it back_ but he can't help himself. For some reason he starts to think it's Leonard's very presence that shortens his tolerance, but in the best ways possible.

 

So much of him wants to end this right here, stop right in the thick of it, and pull Leonard up to him to kiss the breath from his lungs. They've never gone the extra mile when they fuck, mainly just run-of-the-mill handjobs in a closet or a blowjob in a hallway, but this, this is so much more in tune with who they are. It makes Ray feel some strange sort of pride for them as people, as a couple, if they even are going to go that far and call each other that. Ray wouldn't mind it a bit but he's mindful for Leonard's sake.

 

But after this, Ray is most certainly calling him his boyfriend. Or if Leonard is so inclined to something less romantically tied – Ray won't give a damn, he'll comply just to shut him up because the bitching is bound to be inevitable – he'll settle for lover.

 

They're past the point of fuckbuddies.

 

Fuckbuddies don't ride each other's faces, strange proverb be damned. And even that being considered, Ray didn't think he was going to be all that attached to Leonard outside of the unsung sex agreement they formed for themselves over the course of the last few months. It was notably hard to jerk someone off with no kissing to help come down the high.

 

Ray knows, he tried once, and the answering head tilt towards the door said it all, and from then on Ray was usually the first one out of whatever room they found themselves in. The two would go their separate ways with a handful of tissues for the each of them, mumbled words of their own brand of gratitude and promises to reconvene later should the want come back. Part of it was disheartening to Ray, Leonard not so much in his stoic silence in the aftermath of sex, but he managed to tamp it down long enough to make working with Leonard tolerable.

 

Now, now with the two of them shoved together on the double bed in Ray's quarters, there's no way they can leave here still maintaining that air of friends with benefits made possible before. Ray's too far gone in the feel of Leonard's face beneath him to even consider that. If he focuses hard enough he can feel Leonard breathing hard into his skin, trying feverishly to stay concentrated on the task at hand instead of jerking himself off.

 

Soon Ray slows down almost torturously, stroking himself once, twice, and coming onto his clenched hand and wrist with a relieved sigh. Beneath him Leonard gives a tremulous groan with knowing his ministrations caused Ray to find his climax much later than he had in affairs prior. Ray feels his hips wretch off of the bed, watches out of the corner of his eye one of Leonard's fists grasp at the bed sheets as well, as he too finds his release. He also gets the sensation of Leonard's come splashing up into the small dip where his tailbone goes into his body, and that too makes him whimper.

 

Ray gets the feeling he should move up and off so after a few minutes spent mutually catching breath and wits, he rolls off. Leonard's face is flushed deeply, scarlet rising quickly and intensely beneath his stubbled and sweaty cheeks. He looks over at Ray after a while, mischievous grin soon following a sluggish stare. The grand smile fades and Ray's left with someone staring with what could be admiration if it wasn't Leonard looking at him.

 

"The only time I've been deprived of oxygen and loved it," Leonard remarks, sounding quite proud of himself, and Ray believes rightfully so. It was one hell of a show, at least the best Ray's ever found himself in, and hopefully one they can have an encore of later on. But for now, sated and spent as much as they both could get, Ray rolls over, kisses Leonard despite the sweat on his face and is met with no refusal, and their show is left with the curtain drawn.

**Author's Note:**

> http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/skylargrey/cmonletmeride.html


End file.
